mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Assassin Brotherhood
The Assassin Brotherhood '''(or the '''Assassin Order) are the sworn enemies of the Templar Order. Their main goal is to ensure the survival of freedom, thinking that it will grow new ideas and individuality. The Assassins have existed on Earth since the B.C. ages though on Mushroom World, they appeared around 600-700 A.D in Termina. Though few know this, the organization was actually created by Dimentio, as a retort to his father's creation of the Templars. Dimentio attempts to control the actions of the Brotherhood even to this day. Though the Assassins were originally supposed to be a secret organization, that belief is long gone. Many Assassins of today make their loyalties known and try to encourage hatred of the Templars. The Creed "Nothing is true, everything is permitted." ''-- a phrase commonly associated with the Assassins. '''The Tenets' "Stay my blade from the flesh of the innocent.": The Assassins believe that killing the corrupt in public will bring peace, justice, and security and that killing civilians and innocents will spread discomfort. "Hide in plain sight.": The Assassins must blend in with other people in order to get to their target. They must seem to materialize out of nowhere and escape quickly. "Never compromise the Assassin Brotherhood.": If an Assassin fails or is, say, captured, they must not reveal their Assassin intentions. This tenet is usually the most forgotten. The Ironies (as pointed out by the Templars) "The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder." "The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules." "The Assassins seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet practice it themselves." Goals As seen on www.assassinscreed.wikia.com The Assassin Order pursued many goals throughout its incredibly long existence, but its main and highest objective was in the pursuit of total freedom for all people. This objective led the Assassins to oppose tyrants and oppressors alike, as well as engage in rabble-rousing efforts in the aim of motivating the people towards change. It also led the Assassins to become sworn enemies of the Templar Order, who prized purpose and order above freedom. Although freedom is their highest goal and ideal, the Assassins have also prized other ideals at various points in their existence. Examples included peace, justice and knowledge, while certain other individuals pursued personal objectives such as vengeance. At other times, such as the modern era, the Assassins have dedicated all their efforts to thwarting the Templars' goals and attempting to reverse their enemies' upper-hand. While Haytham Kenway once claimed that the Templar Order was born of a "realization" of the truth of society, the Assassin Order was born of a "reaction". The entire Order's cause was often to counteract the efforts of oppressors, and to reverse the trappings of society that certain individuals forced upon the people. When dictators emerge, the Assassins seek to eliminate them, and thereby protect the freedom which they see as the inherent right of every individual. Criticism The Assassins have received most of their criticism from the Mushroom Kingdom. Some believe they are corrupt and that they don't practice what they preach, as seen in the above Ironies. Others think the Assassins are too violent and that they mindlessly murder just to kill Templars. Life of an Assassin The life of an Assassin is a tough one. Sometimes, Assassins enter the Brotherhood through birth or others through recruitment after proving themselves. One must show extreme skill in order to be recruited. A key example is when Ezio Auditore da Firenze had to kill many Templars before he could be officially inducted. After being inducted, an Assassin must go through rigorous training that could take either up to several months or even several years. Climbing, free-falling, free-running, fighting, and hiding are the main ways an Assassin is trained. It is usually during this time that an Assassin is given their unique equipment from the infamous Hidden Blade to the lesser known Rope Dart and the new Rope Launcher. The Assassin is then sent on missions by their Mentor and can eventually become one themselves. Assassins can also be banned from the Brotherhood if they break one of the tenets or behave strangely and recklessly. They can then even become a target for assassination. Notable Assassins * Altair Ibn-La'Ahad * Ezio Auditore da Firenze * Adéwalé Joséphe * Edward Kenway * Achilles Davenport * Shay Cormac * Liam O'Brien * Connor Kenway * Aveline de Grandpré * Arno Dorian * Jacob Frye * Evie Frye * Lydia Frye * Lucas Young * Victoria Hunter * Stuart Kona * Geno Category:Organization Category:Society Category:Assassin-oriented